Midsummer Festival Lavi X Reader
by Riku's World
Summary: Enjoy the date  XDD  it's Lavi's turn  3


Midsummer festival: Lavi's Strike

By: Riku

Pairing: Riku X Reader

Disclaimer: Don't own –man. Just the plot… only the plot…*sob*

Warning: OOC's…maybe… no, I bet there'll be OOC-ness.

Character explanation:

You: A rookie exorcist that was rarely stayed at HQ because of your busyness for doing some missions but finally got a chance to have a mission in Japan together with Lenalee and the boys.

You finished your mission yesterday and when you tell Komui, he told you to have some fun at Japan because he heard that a festival will be held there. So today, you will be going to the festival, wearing a yukata of course. You were very happy that Komui permitted you to have some fun, which mean you could relax a bit from your mission and have some fun.

You walked together with Lenalee at the hallway, "I'm so glad that the inn opened the yukata's renting business."

"Yeah, we can enjoy the festival more if we wear the yukata."

"Ahh… I can't hold anymore, I want to have fun!" You were very enthusiast.

Lenalee giggled and said, "By the way, what color do you choose for your yukata?"

You replied her, "its red, why do you ask?"

The Chinese shook her head and said, "No, just asking. Umm, can you head to the room by yourself? I want to go to somewhere else."

"Sure! I'll wait for you."

"Okay, thank you!" Lenalee walked away and you headed to your room by yourself.

After a few minutes, Lenalee came back to the room. When you asked her what she was doing, she replied to you that there was nothing and started to wear her yukata.

You said, "Komui-san is very kind, isn't he? Letting us to have some fun here and we can come back the day after. I'll have fun in this festival for sure… Ah, I'll help you."

You gave Lenalee a hand to tie the obi on Lenalee's yukata.

"Thanks. Yes, he is. Anyway, there is someone waiting for you at the entrance. He said that he want to accompany you in this festival with just the two of you. So I'll be going first with the others."

You flustered and asked while Lenalee giving you a hand to wear your yukata, "Who is it?"

"I can't tell. Just have fun with him at the festival. We'll meet at the shrine after one hour has passed, okay?"

"It's okay with me, but, I'm really curious, why don't you just tell me who is it already?"

"If I tell you now then it won't be interesting for you, it's a game for you though. Well, I'm going now. Bye!" Lenalee walked away and opened the door.

"Huh? Wait, Lenalee!" You tried to follow her but being stopped by the door that was closed right when you lifted on of your leg to run.

You heard that someone was running and you were really sure that it was Lenalee's running sound. You sighed and were very confused of who was waiting for you. Then you tried to not think about it and started to open the door, went out straight to the entrance of the inn, didn't want to being late to the festival.

Then you saw someone were standing beside the door, and when you approached him, you recognized him.

"Lavi? What are you doing here? I thought that you went with Lenalee." You began.

The redhead smiled to you happily and replied, "I'm waiting for you. Now let's go, we don't want to be late, right?"

"Umm, but… Lenalee said that someone was waiting for me. Don't tell me that…" You said to the redhead that was wearing a green-colored hakama that matched well with his bandana. He was really good looking and handsome in that hakama.

"Right! I'm the one who was waiting for you, . Aren't you glad?" said Lavi teasingly.

"No. Now, start walking. I want to go to the festival immediately." You replied to him and walked away.

Truth to be told, you were very glad that he was the one. But you were to shy to say it and at the same time, you wanted to tease him too.

Lavi followed you and complained about how straight you when you answered his question. You laughed and complained back to him about something. After a small walk, both of you arrived at the festival that took place at the street near the shrine.

"What do you want to play, ?" Lavi asked you.

You looked at him and said, "We must find Lenalee first, a festival is more fun if there are a lot of people."

"But I want to enjoy the festival just with you. You are goddamn cute you know and that red yukata matched with you well."

The redhead smiled gently to you, made you blushed a bit and looked away while replied, "Like I said, it's not fu-."

He was pulling your hand when you want to finish your words straight to the choco-banana counter and asked you if you want it or not. You nodded and thanked him when he gave you the choco-banana.

When he want to pay for it, you stopped him and said, "I'll pay mine."

"It's okay, I always want to do this though. Let me pay for it."

"Let you boyfriend pay for it, miss. It's a man's duty to pay when both of you were on the date." Said the old man that was selling the choco-banana.

Lavi grinned to you, waiting for your respond. You felt bad for him to pay yours but in the end you gave him your agreement and let him pay.

"Sorry, for letting you pay…" You looked down, still felt bad for him.

"Just consider this as a treat. Come; let's go to the other stand! I'll treat you!"

"Umm, I'll make sure to pay you back. I feel bad for you though…"

Lavi laughed happily while waving his hand up and down, "Hahaha! It's okay! Umm…?" he looked at something and suddenly said, "Oh! Look! Shooting game, wanna try?"

"Of course, I always want to try it!"

Then both of you went to the shooting game's stand and he gave you the first honor to play it first since it was very crowded there. You accepted it happily and started to aim for the target, but you slipped your hand and failed to shot it since the toy-gun was heavy and hard to control.

After seeing you failed for the second time while there was only one more chance to shoot it, Lavi took the gun from your hand and started to aim. Lucky for him, he hit the target and he got the prize.

He chose the rabbit-shaped one, maybe he knew that you want it because you kept stared at it and he asked you, "What color?"

"Soft red…" You answered hesitantly.

He handed the bunny doll to you, "Here."

"Thanks! I'll take a good care of it. How do you know that I want this doll?"

"Because I have a feeling that you want it."

"To be honest… you are right. Well, it's really cute!"

"You have such a giant red bunny here standing beside you, why don't you choose me to be your bunny so you can hug me every night in your sleep?"

"You are not fluffy, and I'm grateful that a strong guy like you accompanies me in my sleep, but still, you are too big for me to hug every night in my sleep."

"But I'm much cuter than this. Won't you just want to hug me?"

"This red bunny is so much cuter than you. Well, I think that I should name it…"

"How about Rabi?"

"Hey, it's your name if you read it in Japanese. It becomes a cute name though…"

He looked at you with a 'so?' look and you didn't have any other choice to name it Rabi.

The redhead jumped out happily, "Yeah! Make sure to take a good care of it, nee?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, let's go to the other stand."

Then both of you started to walk again and suddenly you felt that something touched your hand, tried to get your attention to touch it back. You touched it back and he managed to grab your hand.

He held your hand tightly and said, "It's a little bit cold isn't it?"

"Y-yeah… it is…" You replied to him.

You used your other hand to cover your blushing face with your hair that was being slipped behind your ear before. His hand was big, it held you tightly and made your hand became warm.

Both of you played another game and tried many foods that were being sold there. After that, the both of you headed to the shrine together, praying there and bought a safety charm.

He began, ", having fun enough?"

You replied with a smile, "Much! Thanks for accompanying me. I really owe you a lot!"

"Don't care about it, I'm doing it because I like it."

"You don't have to force yourself to accompanying me, Lavi."

"No, no. I'm not being forced at all. I do this because I like you, ." Lavi winked at you.

You pinched his cheek and said, "Don't making fun of me, and your flirting style is bad…"

He pulled your hand to make you stop pinching his cheek and replied with a disappointed sound, "Aww…I'm serious. Beside, you are very cute and I really want to going out with you. AND my flirting style isn't that bad…"

"You said this to every woman?"

"Man, believe me. I'm dead serious…"

"Well, Rabi… what do you think? Should I believe this lecherous guy?"

You giggled and lifted your bunny doll to the air and asked him playfully like he will answer you. Then you looked at the redhead teasingly.

The redhead pouted, "Hey, that's rude…"

"I'm joking! I believe in you. Truth to be told, I'm happy that you are the one who was waiting for me even that this is a game."

Lavi grinned at you and began, "I'm really glad that you choose the red one. I don't know what will happen if you choose the other color."

"I'll be accompanied by Allen or even by Kanda?"

Lavi nodded and you continued, "But I don't understand, what is the meaning of this game?"

"It's to get closer to someone, like you and me here."

"Still flirting in the time like this, mister?" You gave him a playful wink.

Lavi giggled to hear you and said, "By the way, do you have any boyfriend right now?"

You said teasingly, "Ehh? Why do you ask that? Interested to be written on my list?"

"Of course! Umm, I'm sure that you are thirsty. So, can I leave you for a second? I'll buy some drink."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Then the redhead left you to buy some drinks whiles you sat at the bench and waiting for him to come back. You were alone there; it was very quiet and dark there.

"Well, hi there miss…"

A standard-looked guy approached you, well this always happen in shoujo manga right?

"What do you want?"

"Wanna have fun with me? I'm alone here, and it seems that you're alone too."

"Don't you have eyes?"

"Let's have fun together then, come on."

"Don't touch me and leave me alone!"

"You don't have to be so serious like that, life is hard isn't it?"

You became angry because there was a shitty guy shown up in front of you and suddenly flirt you. You just couldn't hold your anger more and you punched him, right on the face. And your punch was hard enough to make that guy felt his own blood. The guy seemed angry then he got up and started to pull your hand, tried to force you.

Just when you wanted to give him a second punch, someone stopped him and said, "Mind if ya let go of this girl?"

"Who are you?"

"I am her boyfriend." Said Lavi to the guy while smiling but holding he hold the guy's shoulder tightly.

"What? Che!" The guy left as fast as he could, it seemed that he was scared of Lavi.

"Are you alright, ?" asked Lavi while handed you the drink.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Phew… my boyfriend, huh?" You grinned to him and sipped your drink then both of you sat on the bench.

"If I don't say that then he will not leave, you don't like it?"

"Well~…what should I say…I wonder~…" you said teasingly.

Lavi said, "Say that you like it."

"You know the answer, Lavi."

Both of you laughed happily, and then suddenly he became quiet. He stroked your hair gently and then smiled. He landed a kiss to your lip and you kissed him back. You know that he was a good kisser from the way he kissed you, the way he pleased you with his kiss.

Suddenly he pulled out, and then he took away the bunny doll from you, placed it beside him. You were flustered and when you want to ask him, he stopped you by touched your lip with his index finger.

He whispered to your ear slowly, softly… 'I love you…' very sweet isn't it? It was just three words, but was full of meaning, it made you blushed. Then he put his hand on your waist, pulled you to him and kissed you again. When he cupped his hand to your chin, you opened your mouth a little to give him his way. His tongue went in and explored your mouth.

"Umm…both of you…"

Shocked to hear that someone's there, both of you pulled out. You recognized that voice well, it was Lenalee's voice. You saw Kanda and Allen too beside Lenalee.

"I-I'll go back first!" You stood up and held Lenalee's hand then walked away.

Lavi called you, "!"

"Y-yes?" You turned back you head.

"Come to my room later, okay? I'll give you some fun."

You blushed and yelled, "Pervert! Uhh… come on Lenalee."

"Okay, bye everyone." Lenalee waved her hand to everyone and then started to walk.

She began, "Having fun with him, ?"

You looked down, "Yeah, but all of you saw it…"

"Don't feel so down like that."

"But it's too embarrassing; I can't even bear to see your face, Lenalee."

"No, no. Don't mind it, at least you are closer to him than before right?"

You didn't answer her with word, you smile happily to her. And she knew what you mean, you were very happy.

At the night, you really come to his room. It's not his room though, he share room with Kanda and Allen, so he rented one more room for him and you. Well, what did he do to you that night? I didn't know either; just imagine it as you wish.

-THE END-

A/N: Uwaahh… I don't know what to say. I finished the heavenly dream series faster than this and I having a hard time to mention the thing that was on the festival. I think I should ask 963Q to help me mention the thing so I could make it better on my second series. It'll be Tyki's turn or even maybe Allen's turn. Well, just give me review whether you like it or even hate it. 3'9!


End file.
